


Mandatory Relaxation

by LuckyLadyLily



Series: Soft BDSM [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, I rated this mature because of kink themes but honestly the actual content is like T at most, Light Bondage, Power Dynamics, Sensory Deprivation, absolutely no sex, fluffy BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: When Angela comes home exhausted from work Satya makes sure that her wife gets the relaxation she needs.
Relationships: Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Soft BDSM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Mandatory Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> My big attempt here was to capture how my dominant makes me feel when she comforts me. Thank you for being a wonderful partner Raven!
> 
> And thank you to my beta reader, I forgot to ask if you wanted me to name you specifically or not. If you do just let me know and I can!

Angela was three hours late getting home, weighed down by the unique sort of physical and mental exhaustion brought on by far too many hours trapped in a boardroom arguing over budget proposals. She stumbled into the bedroom where Satya was waiting, dropping her bag onto the floor and deliberately falling forward onto the bed. Satya carefully marked her place in the novel she was reading before setting it aside.

“Rough day?”

“Uugghh.”

Angela reached up and grabbed a pillow to pull over her head, hiding from the world.

“That bad then.” Satya said, reaching over to give comforting scratches on Angela’s back. It always helped her calm down. After a few calming minutes Angela shifted to sit on the side of the bed, removing a hair tie and her glasses, placing them on her night stand. She could feel that her hair was a tangled mess as she rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes. She didn’t have the energy to deal with it. Instead she got out her phone and started checking her emails.

“I’m sorry about dinner. I know it was my turn.”

“Don’t worry about that; it wasn’t a problem. I am more concerned about you.” Satya said, coming up from behind to wrap her arms around Angela. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Angela thought about it, thumbing through a list of unread emails and messages to cover her hesitation. She knew what she wanted, but it seemed selfish. Satya deserved to rest as well, it wasn’t right to make demands-

“Do you want me to be in charge tonight?” Satya asked pointedly, cutting off Angela’s train of thought.

“Only if you want to be.” Angela countered.

“No you don’t. What have I told you?”

Angela smiled, leaning into Satya’s embrace.

“Don’t try to make decisions for you. Answer honestly and let you decide what to do.”

“That’s right. And?” 

“Yes, I would really like it if you would be in charge tonight.”

“Good girl. First thing, no emails.” Satya said, plucking the phone out of Angela’s hands. 

“Whatever you say.” Angela said with a smile. She meant it too; she knew it was a bad habit. She watched Satya put the phone away in her night stand drawer.

“I think you mean whatever you say,  _ Ma’am _ .”

“I’m sorry Ma’am, I’ll remember.” Angela promised.

“Good girl, now lay down for me.” Satya said, guiding Angela to lay on the bed. After she was in a comfortable resting position, Satya stood and left Angela to rest for a few moments. The closet door opened. There were sounds of Satya rummaging around to find something, then she returned to sit on the bed next to Angela.

“You will relax for me, Angel, and I will take care of everything.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

She took Angela’s right hand, had her form a loose fist, and began wrapping it in self-stick tape. She’d done this before to Angela, the end result would be her hands made virtually useless— the first step to helplessness. Angela craned her head up a bit to watch Satya work. 

“May I ask what you have in mind tonight Ma’am?”

“You can ask, but that doesn’t mean I am going to answer. Satya said, flashing her a mischievous grin. “Nothing strenuous. I am only making sure you have no choice but to relax.” 

She put her fingers on Angela’s forehead and pushed her head back down to the pillow. 

“Now lay down. That’s an order.” 

Angela smiled, closing her eyes and fully relaxing while Satya wrapped her hands. She emptied her mind of everything but the sensation of Satya’s careful touch, restricting her fingers securely but not too tight. She offered no resistance as Satya began on her left hand.

“I take it your meetings were difficult today?” Satya asked.

“Yes Ma’am. They went on for hours and hours. That idiot from accounting kept on bringing up ‘potential cost saving measures’ and I had to explain how most of his ideas would literally kill people… You know how these big quarterly meetings go; I’ve gone on and on about them before.”

“But they are all done now?” Satya finished with her left, and carefully massaged her bound hands. “They feel good? Not too tight?”

“It feels great, Ma’am. And yeah, we finished the last of them today.  _ Finally _ .”

“Good. That means you can relax all weekend. You don’t have to worry about anything.” 

“I probably should check my email at some point,” Angela teased, baiting a reaction from Satya.

“Oh, I don’t think you are going to have time for  _ that _ . Emails can wait until Monday morning. Your wife wants your undivided attention.”

“You’re the boss.”

“I am. Don’t forget it.”

Though the subject was Angela’s work and meetings, the conversation meant more than that. It was about hearing Satya’s voice and allowing her gentle, reassuring tone to help Angela sink further down, becoming more and more relaxed.

“Open your eyes,” Satya commanded. Angela obeyed, and saw Satya holding a contact case.

“Are those my mission contacts, Ma’am?” Angela asked. Winston had created them, they could project a basic heads up display directly over your eyes on top of vision correction. They were a surprisingly useful tool.

“Not exactly. I built off of Winston’s prototype to make a model with cosmetic functions. The design is intended for those with visible eye damage that may draw unwanted attention, they can mimic healthy coloration and patterns and can even realistically simulate expansion and contraction of the iris,” Satya explained. She was clearly proud of the invention. “Though they do have other uses, if you know what you are doing.”

Inserting the contacts was a little frightening, a strangely intimate exercise in trust and self control. Satya leaned down over Angela, using her prosthetic hand to gently hold open each of Angela's eyes, placing each lens with care and precision. When she finished Angela blinked a few times, making sure they were sitting comfortably.

“Good girl.” Satya said, leaning over and kissing Angela’s forehead. Angela smiled, a mix of accomplishment and contentment washing over her. She hadn’t questioned the unusual addition and she hadn’t flinched. She  _ had _ been good for Satya.

“Now, lets test them.” Satya got her phone, making sure Angela could see what she was doing.

“I have programmed a few presets I can use. In particular, I think you will find this one interesting.” Satya said. She tapped on her phone, and Angela’s vision faded to black. She laughed, lifting up a hand in front of her face, moving it back and forth to test her vision. Though she knew her hand was there and moving, there was no visual indication, not even the shadow she might have sensed if her eyes were simply closed.

“Really, Ma’am? This has to be a bit overkill for a blindfold.” Angela asked, amused at the lengths Satya had gone to. Angela took deep, slow breaths, tuning into her other senses now her vision was denied. The sound of Satya’s breathing, her weight distorting the mattress, the gentle currents of air from the vent on her skin.

“It is more than just a blindfold. They wont fall off. They wont get in our way. They are basically undetectable to observers and I can switch on and off your vision with the touch of a button. I can even project images directly over your vision.”

A series of random colored shapes appeared in Angela’s vision, staying in place even when Angela closed her eyes.

“Ok, yeah, I can see how that could be fun.” Angela said as her vision again turned pure black. She was starting to get a picture of what Satya was doing. “Ear plugs next, Ma’am?”

“Smart girl.”

Satya helped Angela up, guiding her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. She gently took hold of Angela’s chin, turning her to the left for the first ear plug, then turning her to the right for the second. The physicality of Satya’s control over her was reassuring, an example of how Angela would be guided by Satya while unable to see, hear, or touch.

Angela recognized the feel of the ear plugs. They were, again, similar to the equipment they had used on missions, though in this case much less complex than the contacts. The ear plugs were more like advanced hearing aids, able to block out sound as desired but able to selectively allow sound through. Their primary use was to muffle gunfire and other loud battlefield noises while allowing most sound through. They worked wonderfully, improving battlefield awareness significantly. Right now they seemed to be configured to block out all sound.

With the contacts and earplugs in place Satya could switch on and off Angela’s sight and hearing at will. This, combined with her bound hands, rendered Angela helpless, completely reliant on Satya. Times like these were the most freeing experiences of Angela’s life, insulated from the weight of her responsibility and denied her impulsive need for control. Satya would think for her, choose for her, and care for her. 

All Angela had to do was follow her guidance and obey her commands.

“Thank you.” Angela whispered into the darkness. If Satya gave a response Angela could not hear her, but a moment after she felt familiar fingers resting on her chin.The touch guiding her to turn her head; she obeyed and was rewarded with a press of soft lips against her own. 

The tender kiss broke.The fingers removed from her chin. Angela felt lost for a moment without any connection to Satya, but her hands quickly returned, one on her wrist and another steadying her on the back of her shoulder as Satya helped her to her feet. She linked their arms and carefully, slowly, led Angela through the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions and do basically whatever I want over there. 99% T, very occasionally M. 
> 
> I also have a blog for adult oriented stuff. On this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot. E for Explicit. Very explicit.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/about)
> 
> Please comments! They make me very happy! I am especially curious what people think about kink as a mode of affection, divorcing bdsm from sex, and my attempt to execute on these ideas.


End file.
